


Touch

by PotterCrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Draco pov, Fingering, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Song fic, Top Harry Potter, basically a song smut fic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Draco needed someone to touch him, to make him feel something.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own these characters nor the lyrics to the song that has been written. The characters belong wholly to J.K.Rowling and the lyrics to the band Daughter from their album ‘If You Leave’. I make no money from this writing. 
> 
> Hey all, you guys should really give the song a listen that I have included in this. I was deep in my feelings when I wrote this, the song is just too perfect, Draco instantly came to mind. I have all three albums by Daughter and they are pure perfection. Though you don’t have to listen to it, it would add to the feelings that Draco is experiencing. Plus I did write this with the song on repeat so you can probably see some of the lyrics in the actual writing. Anyway this author’s note is far too long so I’ll let you guys get to it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PotterCrew xxxx

“Touch” By Daughter 

Love hunt me down  
I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes  
And feed me, spark me up  
A creature in my blood stream chews me up

So I can feel something  
So I can feel something

Give me touch  
'Cause I've been missing it  
I'm dreaming of  
Strangers  
Kissing me in the night  
Just so I  
Just so I

Can feel something [x4]

You steal me away  
With your eyes and with your mouth  
And just take me back to a room in your house  
And stare at me with the lights off

To feel something [x4]

In the night  
In the night  
In the night  
When we touch  
In the night  
'Cause I've been lusting it

  
The faceless man, the one that held him every night in his mind, that played with his hair and laughed at his jokes. The man that lived in Draco’s mind, the only one that touched him with any meaning so gently and so thoroughly, now had a face, a face that somewhere in the back of his mind, had never left. The face of Harry Potter.

Those green eyes, mesmerizing and deep, found his, somehow, from the other side of the crowded club. Harry’s eyes had found his, grey on green. He took in the lines of his face as it came closer, pushing past those who got in the way. The strong jaw underneath thick stubble that connected to groomed sideburns. The way his dark hair fell onto his forehead, some strands sticking with the heat of the club.

Then, that face was right in front of him, sliding into the stool that was conveniently empty. Draco felt it hit hard, want, the need to have this man touch him, to make him feel something. He drank the last of his drink, placing the empty glass on the bar, not looking away from the beautiful creature in front of him. Not that he could anyway, not with those eyes on him.

“Hey” He let the sound of Harry’s voice wash over him, watching the way his mouth moved as he spoke them.

“Hi” Draco didn’t miss the way those eyes flickered down to his lips as he spoke either.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with the changes of the neon lights flashing from the room.

“The same thing you’re here for” Draco responded, not knowing if it was true or not, but by the way Harry’s mouth opened slightly he guessed he was right, he bloody hoped he was right.

Harry leaned in close, a slight smirk on his lips as he spoke. “Are you sure about that?” He husked, eyes sparkling with a challenge that had lust spiking through Draco’s blood.

“Yes,” He responded, not looking away.

“Come back with me?” Harry asked, his voice still lowered in that tone.

Draco felt himself nodding.

The feel of Harry’s hand on the small of his back made him shiver, the warmth and feel of magic that radiated from it were nothing short of bliss as it heated his cold skin. Thoughts of what those hands would feel like running over his bare skin had waves of arousal coursing through him, moving down to his crotch and thighs.

“This way” Came Harry’s smooth voice and Draco found himself following without thinking about it. They headed left from the club, winding down a road that Draco didn’t have the mindset to find out. The pavement was shiny, wet from the light rain that must have fallen while they were inside, the bright orange of the streetlights reflected on the grainy ground. Harry didn’t speak, just lead him down more roads until they were out of sight from any muggles in a small empty alleyway.

Harry turned towards him, moving in close, his face only millimetres away from Draco’s and when he spoke his breath fanned across Draco’s cheek, warming them slightly. “Side-along?”

Draco just nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment, not when Harry was right in front of him, those eyes capturing his and making it impossible to look away. Harry smiled and that hand on the lower of Draco’s back moved until Harry’s whole arm was wrapped around his waist, his face coming impossibly closer and his thighs gently touching his. Before Draco could react, the familiar feel of apparating overtook him, the sounds of cars and the hum of people vanishing abruptly.

The flat was dark around them as they appeared, the wards sliding over their bodies as they landed. Harry stayed where he was, right in front of Draco as he got his bearings, not really registering anything other than the darkness of the flat as Harry overwhelmed every one of his senses. The sound of his breathing was filling his ears, deep and careful, like he was holding back, trying not to scare Draco away. He smelt divine, something that his brain instantly registered as Harry, he couldn’t put his finger on the individual scents (like it was possible) so he settled for naming it just Harry.

Harry pulled back slightly and Draco felt a moment of panic before he realised he was toeing his shoes off, Draco followed suit, not wanting to dirty the carpets by being rude. Harry smiled at him, a small private smile and Draco gave one back, suddenly feeling shy.

That changed, however, as once they were finished, Harry placed his hand back on Draco’s lower back, turning him slightly so they were fully facing and that lust and need he felt before, in the club returned a hundred times stronger.

Harry kept pulling, however, until their chests were touching, their thighs grazing and their faces so close Draco had a hard time controlling the excitement coursing through him, but Harry stopped. He didn’t bring their mouths together, he just looked at Draco, his want plastered openly across his face. He was waiting for Draco to make the final move, to show that this is what he actually wanted. The emotions running through Draco crashed around his skull until lust won out.

He tilted his head, brushing their lips together, not fully touching but not apart either, he did that two times before Harry muttered something and pulled him closer, sliding their mouths together. Bliss filled Draco’s head, Harry’s lips were smooth, soft and warm, and his whole being centred down to just to their mouths, moving together. A moan sounded in Harry’s throat and Draco felt it spill out over his lips. He slid his tongue forward, wanting to taste the man in front of him, wanting him to taste him back, wanting Harry to consume him whole.

Harry’s tongue slid sensually against his, wet and warm, coaxing his further into Harry’s mouth. Draco slithered his arms up Harry’s chest and over his shoulders, sliding one from the back of his neck up into his hair, the other resting on his shoulder. Harry’s went to Draco’s hips, one closing around each side, pulling his hips forwards to slide against the bulge forming in Harry’s jeans.

Draco’s head fell back at the sensation and Harry’s mouth attached to his neck, just under his ear, he licked at the skin making Draco’s hips move faster against his. The sound of his ragged breaths and the rubbing of fabric together filled the dark room and Draco closed his eyes, hands in Harry’s hair as he sucked on his neck. More, he needed more and Harry seemed to share that sentiment.

He pulled back, grabbing Draco’s hand and leading him through his living room and down a short hallway, he pushed open the end door, into his bedroom and Draco didn’t have time to take in what it looked like. Harry was back in front of him, invading his space in such a delicious way. He pushed off Draco’s jacket, the sound of it hitting the floor adding to the sound of Harry’s doing the same. Draco pushed his hands over Harry’s chest, delighting in the way Harry breathed in slightly. Draco moved his hands down, then slid them up the bottom of Harry’s shirt, fingers wrapping around the hem before pulling it up. It went over Harry’s head and Draco greedily took in every inch of golden skin that came into view. He moved his head down, sliding his lips over Harry’s collarbones, biting lightly, the salty taste there making him look for more. He felt hands at his belt and pulled back, looking into hooded green eyes, the hands stilled for a moment and Draco nodded, trust Harry to be courteous in a moment like this.

They stripped each other, groping skin as they went. Harry’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Draco’s arse as he palmed Harry’s growing erection through his underwear, rubbing at the wet patch on the head and delighting in the way Harry moaned and pulled his hips closer.

They ended up on the bed, a large white fluffy thing, with way too many pillows, most of which were now on the floor. Draco felt his need increase, the need to be touched by those warm hands, to touch him in a way that would have him finally feeling something other than the loneliness that had plagued him. A touch that would make him forget the touch he had imagined that faceless man giving him in the night in his own bed.

Harry’s mouth peppered kisses down his torso and he tipped his head back into the pillows, arching his back. Harry’s arms wrapped around his middle, keeping him arched as he licked a path down the hairs from his belly button to the ones further down.

“Fuck” He breathed, as Harry’s breath ghosted over his prick, sending goosebumps over his skin in anticipation. He wanted to be overwhelmed, to be fully taken by the man on his knees with his head between his thighs.

When Harry took him into his mouth, the sensation of his prick sliding into a warm wet place, had him moaning, not caring how loud it was. It clouded his mind and he thrust his hips, Harry’s arms unwrapping themselves from his torso to slid under his arse, lifting them to take him in deeper.

“Harry, fuck” Draco panted and he felt Harry moan, his throat vibrating slightly, the breath rushing against Draco’s dick in his mouth. Draco slid his hands up above his head, underneath the pillows as Harry devoured him.

Harry pulled back, his dick sliding out of those pink sinful lips, saliva dripping as it went. He dropped Draco’s hips, moving up the bed and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s, pulling him down and connecting their lips. Harry’s hands found Draco’s under the pillows and he pinned him down at the same time he shifted his hips down, rubbing his dick against Draco’s wet one. They both moaned and moved against each other, the grip around Draco’s wrists increasing with every movement.

Harry lowered himself, so they were chest to chest, skin rubbing against skin. He pulled his head back, breaking the filthy kiss they were sharing and trailed kisses down Draco’s jaw, going back to that spot under his ear.

“Let me fuck you” Harry whispered in that filthy voice, still grinding down and Draco groaned and nodded, unwrapping his legs from Harry and opening them. Harry stopped humping down and sat up on his knees. Draco felt hot under the gaze that swept his whole body and he canted his hips up, his dick bouncing slightly as he did so. Harry’s gaze followed this, lip between his teeth. He slid two fingers up Draco’s chest and up his jaw, pushing them into his mouth and Draco sucked them greedily, not breaking eye contact. He swirled his tongue around the tips than swallowed around them making Harry closed his eyes. Draco reached down, lifting his shoulders, and wrapped his hand around Harry’s leaking dick, pumping him in time with his sucking and Harry groaned, lifting his hips to meet Draco’s hand.

The fingers were wrenched from Draco’s mouth, dripping as they rubbed under his balls all the way to his crack. He flopped back down, and without breaking eye contact licked the fingers that were wet from Harry’s precum.

“Fucking hell” Harry breathed, watching Draco.

Draco moaned Harry’s name around his own finger’s and that triggered Harry into movement. He grabbed one of the pillows from behind Draco and slid it under Draco’s hips. He then leaned over, fingers still rubbing circles under Draco’s balls, opening the bedside drawer and returning with a bottle of lube. He pulled the lid off with his teeth, then removed his fingers before pumping the clear liquid onto them, mixing it with Draco’s spit.

Draco removed his fingers from his mouth, fisting the sheets as Harry’s brushed his hole. “Ughhhhh”

Harry slid further down the bed, his head level with Draco’s dick again, he slowly pushed in his index finger and Draco watched Harry watch his finger disappear into him. He moaned at the feeling, the feeling of being breached, not near enough what he wanted but enough to make him roll his hips down onto it. Harry pushed that finger out a few times before bringing it out and pushing two in, making Draco cry out.

With his other hand, Harry lifted each of Draco’s legs over his shoulders and settled back down, before taking Draco back into his mouth. Draco’s legs clenched and closed around Harry’s head and he moved it up and down Draco’s prick. He shoved his hands into Harry’s hair and rolled with the movements of Harry’s finger’s moving inside him, stretching him.

“More” He moaned and Harry obliged, pushing a third in and moving them around, stretching him open. Draco whined when one brushed against his prostate. Harry let his dick fall out of his mouth, smirking and sat up, pulling Draco’s legs with him until Draco’s arse was off the bed. His gaze never left his fingers that were pumping in and out of Draco’s hole as he grabbed the lube and pumped more over said fingers on the outstroke.

“Harry” Draco moaned and Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes locked onto Draco’s “Fuck me” he gasped when Harry shoved his fingers in harder than before “Please”

Harry looked at him a moment more before he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his dick pumping as he grabbed a condom out of the draw he had left open. He pulled it carefully open and rolled it down over his dick. Draco leaned forward and grabbed the lube, pumping it into his hand and wrapping it around Harry’s covered prick, coating it as he slid his hand up and down.

Harry pushed his shoulders and he fell back down, looking up through hooded eyes. The excitement built inside him and he could already feel the ghost of Harry moving inside him. He felt the head of Harry’s dick slid against his hole and he held his breath and closed his eyes. The feeling of being stretched overpowered him and he arched his back as Harry slid in, paused then carried on until he bottom out. He breathed through his nose, relishing in the feeling of being filled finally. But somehow it wasn’t enough, he needed Harry’s skin on him as well as in him, he needed to be overwhelmed by Harry.

He opened his eyes and grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pulling him down, making Harry fold him nearly in half with his legs still over Harry's shoulders. He slid his hands down Harry’s sides, resting them on Harry’s arse before he pulled them forward, making Harry thrust deeply into him, leaving them both gasping.

“Draco” Harry moaned in his ear and Draco’s hands tightened with the sound of it.

Harry started to move, thrusting shallowly at first. Then he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard, making Draco see stars and throw his head back. Harry pushed his hands into Draco’s, sliding them back up under the pillow and pinning him and he thrust deeply over and over. Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s hands, licked at Harry’s lips and lost himself in the sensation of being fucked over and over with Harry’s moans filling his ears.

His climax came slowly, he felt it building as Harry fucked him, hands pinned to the bed with one of Harry’s, the other pumping his cock between their bodies. He came all over Harry’s fist and bit into Harry’s wrist, moaning as he did so. Harry’s hips lost their rhythm, slamming with abandon into Draco as Harry sort his own climax. He spasmed as it happened, grip becoming bruisingly tight around Draco’s wrists.

Harry collapsed on top of him, their skin sticking together, the hand holding Draco’s let go, sliding down his arms to the bed and Harry pushed himself up, slipping out of Draco in the process and making him hiss.

“Sorry,” Harry murmured, before pulling off the condom, tying off the end and throwing it into the bin next to the bed. He crawled up next to Draco and dropped down, breathing heavily. Draco moved his hips slightly, testing the stiffness there, at his small moan Harry turned his head towards him.

“You okay? Sorry, I got a bit carried away at the end there” He looked sheepish and Draco smiled.

“It’s okay” His voice was hoarse and he winced. He went to get up but Harry made a noise of protest and he looked down at him.

“Stay” Harry whispered as if he was scared of what he was saying. Draco stared at him, emotion clawing up his chest.

“Okay”.

Now, lying here after, with Harry breathing next to him, cum drying on his stomach and his thighs, Draco felt sated, felt whole again.

[My Tumblr](https://pottercrew.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
